


Your Happiness

by Izumi_Secchan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Secchan/pseuds/Izumi_Secchan
Summary: Hanahaki disease. A disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.Others go through surgical removal in the fear of lozing their life.Though it's really up to you.Whether you take the surgery in exchange of forgetting the person you loveーthe reason why you keep on living and the source of your very happinessー, or to die with a broken heart.But Izumi in the other hand. He doesn't think its a real disease. He believes its just a myth to scare off children. I mean, who in the world would cough out flowers? That's so weird if you think of it.He himself has been inlove with, Makoto Yuuki since they were kids, but he never even experience coughing off flower petals. Or is he just that good with managing his own feelings? I mean chasing and shouting how you love him can count as expressing your love with that person, right? No?
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Your Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since last year so i decided to finish it last night until 2 am

Hanahaki disease. A disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.

Others go through surgical removal in the fear of lozing their life. 

Though it's really up to you.

Whether you take the surgery in exchange of forgetting the person you loveーthe reason why you keep on living and the source of your very happinessー, or to die with a broken heart. 

But Izumi in the other hand. He doesn't think its a real disease. He believes its just a myth to scare off children. I mean, who in the world would cough out flowers? That's so weird if you think of it. 

He himself has been inlove with, Makoto Yuuki since they were kids, but he never even experience coughing off flower petals. Or is he just that good with managing his own feelings? I mean chasing and shouting how you love him can count as expressing your love with that person, right? No? 

Though lately he is becoming more serious about his feelings with, Yuuki. Should he confess to him? Thats been bugging him out lately. He's afraid that Yuuki might not accept his feelings, since having a person chasing you and having no shame of telling how they love you on the daily basis is very weird and creepy. 

Leo has been noticing it too quite a lot recently. He's worried that Izumi might start coughing off flowers any time soon, so he insist on helping him out.

Since that's what are friends are for, right? 

As much as Leo, doesn't believe it himself. He just wants to make sure. He just wants to make sure that Izumi won't be coughing flower petals. He doesn't want that. And as much as he knows, Izumi would probably not confess anytime soon for the sake of his pride. There's also a possible chance he'll get rejected, so Izumi prefers not to at all. 

"I can help you." 

Izumi took off his headset and look at the oranged haired male, "What was that?" He asked, 

"I will help you confess your love with that yuukun guy" 

"You're kidding right? A guy like you? Helping me when it comes to my love life? I can't really imagine it." 

"Hey! Don't you dare doubt my abilities! Who do you think I am?" 

"A dumbass who once tripped over nothing?" 

"No, not that! I am Tsukinaga Leo! Everything is impossible when it comes to, Tsukinaga Leo! I am the great king after all,wahahahaha!" Leo grins, "So, let me help you!" 

"Why would I trust you?" 

"That's quite mean! We're friends! It's only natural for us to help each other. You're not gonna confess even if your life is on the line anyways. So, let me help you! Don't let those feelings come to waste!" 

"Well, I guess there is no harm trusting you. So, yeah. Sure."

"Great! I'll try my best!" 

Though in the end it didn't work and it ended up with such a disaster. Izumi was very mad at Leo. He knew he couldn't trust an idiot with his love life. He should've known better. From that day he swore to never trust anything to that guy ever again. It will just only lead to his down fall. 

"And here I thought I could trust you with something as important as this." 

"Well.. I did tried my best.. I'm so sorry, Sena." Leo lowered his head, "I am so sorry.." 

_Was I being a bit too harsh?_

━━━━━━━━  
A month had past, everything seems to be fine. Especially on the fact that Izumi is now dating Yuuki. He really didn't expect to get a yes from Yuuki, but hey he did. And, it makes him very happy. But he can't help but feel something is missing. He seems happy, but is he really happy? 

And apparently Yuuki had also noticed this too. He's very worried towards his lover. He wants to talk it out with, but Izumi woukd brush it off by telling him that he's fine. And thats angers Yuuki, you know? There's no point on hiding something that is very obvious. 

"You seem rather focused into something else today, Izumi-san. Are you alright? " Yuuki asked, 

"Of course I am, Yuukun" 

"..." 

"Is everything ok? Do you want to say something, Yuukun?" The grey haired male asked, 

"You should be more honest with your feelings, Izumi-san." 

"?? I am??" 

"You were thinking about, Tsukinaga-senpai am I, right?"

Izumi looks rather confused. Him? Thinking about Leo? Why would he? He left on his accord. He went ahead and blamed every single thing that had happened was Izumi's fault. It doesn't concerns him anymore. But is he doing fine..? He's been out of school lately. Izumi hasn't seen him that much anymore, since he rarely gets the chance to visit Leo's house. 

That guy.. he really do anything he wants, huh? 

" Why would I think of him? " He said,

"Honestly he's been such a pain in the ass, and it really tires me to deal with him, ya know? Being around him is enough to gives me too much stress and a headache! He does everything he wants and does stupid shit all the time. He's so annoying!" 

" That. Thats exactly the reason why. Whenever i mention Tsukinaga-senpai's name you turn it into a huge big of a deal." 

"??? Oh, are you perhaps jealous, Yuukun?" 

"No? Why would I? I mean he's your friend, right? You have the right to be worried with him, considering that he haven't gone to school for half a year now." 

" Well, you aren't entirely wrong..." 

".." 

"I've been thinking a lot lately, Izumi-san. Are you sure that you really love me? Because I feel like you are only forcing yourself to love me, since thats what your mind wants you to think." 

"Huh? I don't get what you mean by that, Yuukun." 

" Please be honest with me. I know you are having mixed feelings towards me and Tsukinaga-senpai lately." Yuuki said, " And, I know you haven't noticed it yourself, Izumi-san." 

"I believe that you are forcing yourself to think that you love me, because you felt like you needed to. Since from the very beginning you've always been in love with me and falling in love with someone is quite new to you. Though you ignore those feelings and proceed to force yourself to believe that I am the only person you love." 

"But in reality you think of Tsukinaga-senpai more than me. Right, Izumi-san?" 

  
"..." 

" I.." 

"You are more unaware when it comes to your feelings that i thought you are, Izumi-san. Stupid"

" But, I personally thought that Tsukinaga-senpai was a better choice over me. He went ahead and told me everything before he disappeared you know? Saying that it's his fault that you failed last time. He even told me a lot of good things about you that I didn't even know about you that i'm starting to see after i started dating you too ... seriously you were so lucky to have a friend like him." 

"Even after what had happened on DreamFes. I refuse to believe that Tsukinaga-senpai was that kind of a monster."

" ..." 

"I think you are more compatible with Tsukinaga-senpai more than me. Considering how close you two are as comrades.. as friends, but that's just my opinion." 

"What are you trying to say exactly? Do you like someone else? Is that why you are hooking me up with someone else?" 

"Of course not." Yuuki said, "Don't get me wrong Izumi-san. I do love you, so that's why I am trying to help you out."

"Now I would like you to answer this question. Who do you pick, me or Tsukinaga-senpai?" 

Izumi was left speechless. Yuuki is right, but Izumi refuses to believe it. No it can't be.. he can't be inlove with Leo. How did that happened? But then again, he can finally see the signs that this might be the truth. Maybe somewhere from the started, he knew he fell inlove with Leo, but refuses to believe it since he's supposed to be inlove with Yuuki, right? And he is forced to believe that. He forced himself to believe that. 

Then what now? What should he do? 

Why does this sound so stupid? How can he do something as stupid as this? Huh? 

After a long hour of silence, Izumi have finally got the courage to speak up. 

"Yuukun... I'm sorry but.." 

" Heh, took you long enough to finally figured it out, Izumi-san." Yuuki smiled, "It's fine, from the start I knew half way through that this relationship wouldn't work out. But I can't just end things that fast, you know? I might as well give it a try."

"Really though...I was really happy to know that i was important in someone's life. Thank you for loving me Izumi-san..I really am grateful" 

" But I would love for you to follow your true feelings. You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I am not a kid anymore. It's time for you to put yourself first before others." 

"Theres no point in keeping a relationship with you forcing yourself to love me" 

  
"Thank you..Yuukun." Izumi said, " I really appreciate you telling me something that is very obvious that I haven't figure out myself." 

"So, I guess this is the end of this relationship then..?" 

" I mean it's up to you. It's your decision. I don't have the rights to complain." Yuuki said, "You're heading to Tsukinaga-senpai's house after school, aren't you? 

"Yeah.. yes I am." 

"Good luck then, Izumi-san." Yuuki gave him a last kiss on the cheek and smiled at his now ex-lover. "Again.. thank you for everything." 

━━━━━━━━

  
Class ended, Izumi was on his way to Leo's house. It's pretty nostalgic. It's been 2 month since he visit Leo's house. As he stood infront door of Leo's house. He felt as if his chest tighten for a moment. 

He knocked at the door. It took a while for someone to open the door, but he didn't mind at all. 

As the door was finally opened. He saw a little girl with orange hair and pigtails. It was, Leo's little sister, Ruka. 

"What brings you here, Izumi-san?" The little girl asked, 

"I came to see your brother." Izumi answered," Is he home?" 

"Ah..." 

The orange haired girl suddenly went quiet. She looks as if she was about to cry. Izumi was confused. Very confused. So am I. 

"Haven't no one told you yet..?" 

"No?? What are you talking about?" 

"Thats..ー Nevermind, would you like to come in?  
My brother has something he wants to give you." 

  
Izumi nodded and stepped inside of Leo's house. He followed Ruka to Leo's room. As expected, it was as messy as he last visited Leo like a year ago?. He doesn't quite remember it that well. Music sheets scattered everywhere from the desk, bed and the floor. Everything seems to be in place. Though, something is missing. The owner of the room. 

Ruka reached something from the top of the drawer and gave it to Izumi. It was a box with Izumi's name on it. 

"My brother has been meaning to give you this for so long. It's all the compositions he has ever made." 

"Really? He could've just give it to me a long time ago?. " he said, "Speaking of your brother, where is he anyways? I thought you said he's home? Is he hiding from me? If so please tell him to come out." 

" No.. that is not the case here." 

" Pardon?" 

"You really do know nothing.." 

"Nothing about what?" 

" Izumi-san what brings you here. I need a answer." 

"To talk to your brother, of couse." Izumi answered, " I need him to sign this document. Yeah, he's out of school, but he's still our leader and we can't do anything without his approval after all." 

"And I...I want to apologize to him." 

".... " 

" I''m sorry Izumi-san.. but you can't." 

"Why not?" 

"My brother... nii-chan.." 

" Izumi-san, he's dead" 

" ... What?" 

" You're joking right? You two... quit messing with me, will you? This isn't funny anymore." 

"Leo-kun, come out will you!! Whatever you are doing is not funny!!!So, come out already!! S~o annoying! Everything is so annoying!!" 

"... No I'm not, Izumi-san. I'm serious..he's dead." 

" ..." 

"No... it can't be" 

Izumi felt as if his whole world just crumbled. Leo.. dead? Impossible.. That idiot is just probably trying to mess with him. Heh, he even got his sister to play along. Yeah, that's probably it and it's not funny. That bastard. He'll probably pop out any moment from now, laughing at the fact that he fooled Sena and got to see him cry. 

Yeah right... not gonna happen, Leo-kun. 

  
_I didn't want to believe it_

  
━━━━━━━━

  
"He died from loving you." 

"To be honest.. I'm really angry at you, Izumi-san. Well, I guess that's normal.. since you're the reason why my brother died. But, I can't blame you.. since you knew nothing about Nii-chan's feelings for you. "

  
" I think he did once tried to confess to you.. thinking about it makes me want to laugh. He was fussing around like crazy and asking me advice.. it was my very first time seeing my brother like that. Since he rarely care about stuff when it comes to love." 

"And to think I get to see hin like this all because of you.. you nust be very important to him." 

"But, when he found out that you're already inlove with someone else. He just.. he helped you didn't he? He helped you end up with the person you love because he doesn't want you to suffer that.. that sickness... He doesn't want to see you all hurt, you know?" 

"I always try to convince him to take the surgery... but he always refuse. Even if he can't be with you.. he still want to stay friends with you. All those happy memories you guys created together.. he doesn't want to forget the feeling he feltーThe feeling of loving you." 

"Since it's the only thing that keeps him going , and I can't just force you to love my brother back to save his life agaisn't your will, right? That's just not the right thing to do.. " 

" That's just everything I know.. the rest is in the box. He mostly vent out his feelings in his songs. " 

  
" You know.. you're so lucky to be loved by my brother. I really... really want to punch you" 

  
"..." 

"I.. I didn't tell you because I.... I don't want for you to feel guilty of his death , and talking about him just reminds me the pain i felt watching him coughing off blue flower petals until he died... I don't really know what I am suppose to do.." 

"No, no. Don't be sorry." 

" You're just a kid.. it's natural for you to feel sad, and I am sorry for the trouble I have caused." 

"You sound as if you never get the chance to cry as a kid, Izumi-san. Did you..?" 

"I don't." 

Izumi wants to cry. I mean who doesn't? But, for some reason.. he can't. Leo loved him? And he never noticed it? And here he is calling Leo a dumbass... but, it turns out he's the real dumbass here.

The silence was broke by a single cough that comes from the silver haired male. He look up his hand and saw a blue flower petal covered in blood. 

  
" Izumi-san..?" 

  
" I'm sorry... I have to go" 

  
" No.. Izumi-san.. you" 

  
"You love my brother..?"

  
" I shouldn't have come here.. I don't even deserve to hold this box." 

  
" Excuse meー" 

  
" Please wait!" 

  
" Take it please. This belongs to you now, not me. So, please take it. " 

  
" And please.. take the surgery.. I can't let another person who's important to me die from coughing off flower petals and a heartbreak " 

Izumi looked at the now sobbing Ruka infront of him. He crouch down her level and gave her a smile. 

Right now there's no need for him to lie about his feelings anymore. Just this once he needs to be honest, pride has nothing to do with this anymore.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do that, Ruka. This feelings.. are the only ones left of me of, Leo-kun..And, I wouldn't want to forget it. It's like removing an important piece of me if I do.. Leo-kun was the first one to ever be my equal. He gave me the love I always wanted.. even though I just realized it just now. " 

  
"I may have been stupid.. and I know there is no way I can bring him back to life.. but I want to live on with this feelings even if I die." 

  
" You do respect my decision, right?" 

  
"...." 

  
" Whatever makes you happy.. Izumi-san. " 

  
" I'll be going now. Thank you for having me. " 

  
And so, Izumi left Leo's house. 

He ended up coming to the beach him and Leo used to go to, instead of going home. He just felt like coming there. It helps hin ease up his mind whenever he feels sad or stressed. He was listening to whatever his ipod decides to play, and it's all mostly Leo's songs. It might be painful, but it still holds precious happy memories of his time with that composing addict freak. 

As he was lost in thought. A familiar singing voiced started playing from his ipod. It was his old singing voice. Yeah, it was bad and all, but he got all good now thanks to the voice lessons he has been taking. The audio was cut with Leo interrupting and them screaming to each other like mad dogs. 

It was such a happy memory.. 

He looked at the box besides him. The box that Ruka told him that is now belonged to him. The box that contains Leo's masterpiece before or after his downfall as a King and a Friend. 

Izumi decided to finally open it. The first he saw was a bunch of music sheets. He go through one by one at a time. 

Most of them are songs that he and the rest of Knights already sang on stage, and some of them are the ones Izumi have never seen before. Ah.. even a copy of that 'A Single Small Sena Izumi' is also here. Heh, that idiot. 

As he was half to almost finishing up read most of them. He noticed something under the remaining music sheets. He took it out and it was Leo's phone. Did that idiot put it here on purpose or by accident. Either way he decided to not mess with and promised to bring it back to Ruka tomorrow. 

He went back from going through the music sheets. And one particularly caught his eye. It was a single piece of paper. The writing is big and sloopy, but Izumi could still read it. "Look at the PhOne" it says. It took him a while to actually do it. But when he did he was so confused to which part should he look. The gallery? The notes? Where in the hell should he look? 

  
After a while of scrolling and searching. He finally landed off the very last app that he hasn't open yet. Leo's contacts. He really doesn't know why he felt uncomfortable opening it. 

The first thing he saw is his own name. Leo's other contacts has been deleted even his parents and sister's number. The only thing he sees is his name. He clicked it. 

He didn't really expect something like this at all. There, an unsent message that Leo wrote for him. With a song attached to it. 

He burst into tears. 

_Hey, Sena! It's been a while has it? How are you doing? How was your relationship going with your Yuukun? Probably good right? Yeah, definitely! I know you're probably gonna ignore this, but please if you have the time to read this. Please do read this. Look I don't want you to make you feel all gloomy, but you probably won't right?_

What are you saying, Idiot?

_I'm still having second thoughts if I sho_ _uld send this to you or not.. You see~ I am going off to a place far far away and would probably not see you again! So I want tell you how I really feel about you! Sena, I love you. I mean I always say this, but I really do love you. For real. From the moment I saw you I feel inlove with you. Really, though! I was the type of person to not care about love at all! But when I met you, everything changed. Everytime I saw you I can write countless of songs. You really were my inspiration. I was about to confess my love for you one day, but I found out that you're already inlove with someone else. That hurt me a little but I decided to help you confess instead because I don't want those feelings of yours come to waste. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy. That's enough for me._

I'm sorry 

_I also want to say sorry for everything. I really didn't mean to say those stuff back then.. I really do._

I know. Because I know you more than anyone else.

_I wish we can still be friends and hangout like we used to. I'll probably miss you so much, but I don't know if you'll miss me as well._

Of course I will you dumbass. 

_I can't call nor text you because the place I am going to has no reception and they don't allow people with phones or any kind of gadgets to get in. So I really will miss you Sena! Take good care of your Yuukun! He's so lucky to have you~ a tsundere yet loving person. I hope you'll live a good life. Show the world how pretty and talented you are, Sena. I'll miss you._

Izumi cried. He cried and he cried. Oh, wow that very not so sena izumi at allーbut he didn't care. Leo-kun will probably laugh at him and look at him with that signature stupid grin of him as he says stuff like 'Wahahaha! What a rare sight! I never really expected Sena to cry! How nice!'.  
... 

Why

Why.. why.. why

As he keeps on crying the more and louder the coughs started to come out of his mouth. Flower petals falling one by one. Slowly increasing and increasing. His throat hurts. Everything hurts. He felt like a complete idiot crying on the seashore with no one to talk to nor comfort him. Leo-kun might.. yeah he will definitely, but he isn't here anymore. 

No matter how hard Izumi cries. Leo-kun will never come back. 

Just when he figured everything out..it was too late. 

He'll never see that gorgeous silky orange hair ever again. 

He'll never be able to hear that annoying laugh of his ever again. 

He'll never be able to see that precious smile of his. 

But most importantlyーhe'll never be able to witness Leo create tons and tons of new songs, the songs he love the most. 

_Didn't you have a dream? For your songs to reach out to people and make them smile?_

_It would've come true if it weren't for you meeting me._

_None of this would've happened if I figured out that the one I truly love was you._

_None of this would've happened if I didn't turn my back on you._

_None of this would've happened if you didn't met me._

"If it weren't for this stupid illness.. you would've still be alive by now.. we might have the chance to make everything right.." 

"If it weren't for this stupid illness.. I may have got the chance to tell you directly how I feel about you." 

"Hey.. do you hear me, Leo-kun? Where ever you are right now.. I hope you're happy.." 

He laid on the sand, slowly running out of breath. The amount of petals still increasing. His vision getting all blurry. 

The last time he heard is the song Leo last sent him playing at the background along with the waves. Titled Tiny Light. Until everything fade into black. 

_"Please.._

_Please give us the chance to meet each other again. Even if it take more than a hundred years. I'll wait. I'll keeping on waiting. For that time to come."_

  
♪~♪~♪~♪~♪~♪~♪

Tiny Light 

Coming into touch with your kindness, the remaining warmth doesn't fade  
If I said you're precious  
Would my chest feel lighter?

Beyond the closed door  
A faint voice can be heard  
Unable to step forward   
It cuddles with its loneliness

Still, in this chest it lives  
A feeling like a tiny light  
So that it isn't blown away by the wind  
So it isn't drenched by the rain  
I always held onto it

The strength to simply wish wholeheartedly  
And this fragile me who is about to break into tears  
I wouldn't have known either if you weren't there  
Amidst coincidence, I found my fate

Every time I close my eyes  
Floating in the sea of memories is  
The two of us searching for the vestiges of our dreams

Because you colored  
my unchanging monochromatic days  
Even the blurred darkness gained meaning  
  
Still, hidden in this heart, these feelings of preciousness so strong that they hurt  
I just want to convey these feelings to only you before they disappear someday

No matter what tears  
Or what smiles  
They all exist for your sake

Still, in this chest it lives  
A feeling like a tiny light  
So that it isn't blown away by the wind  
So it isn't drenched by the rain  
I always held onto it

_"Hello? Is someoneee there~_

_.... Sena.. is that you?"_

  
Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Man


End file.
